Frieza vs the Sailor Scouts!
by jcara514
Summary: Choas has revived Frieza with more power and a resurrection! Friezas job is to kill the sailor scouts if he wants to rule the dbz universe. Will the sailor scouts defeat the ruthless frieza? Or will frieza kill the scouts and rule the universe? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, its jcara514, and this is my fanfiction of both animes crossing over. I just thought of what it would be like if these two awesome animes came together. This is my first fanfiction so dont hate too much. First off i like dbz MUCH better than sailor moon, sorry to all you sailor moon fans out there, but i love the show still. By the way not to be confused, this occurs after the cell saga in dbz and after sailor stars series. Enjoy my first chapter of my first story and i will see you guys later.**

 **Chapter 1: Freiza is ressuerected**

Choas: I still can't stand those sailor brats ruining my plans….Ive taken over planets and even killed millons of people. But still one pest ruined everything. I will not stand for this, i need a plan. Someone just as evil as me, killing millions, taking over galaxies and being held as king of the universe. I however can not find someone as evil as me in this dimension. I will have to travel to a different dimension in order to get someone like that. Wait, Sailor Pluto should have a scissor of somesort that can take me to that dimension. I will corrupt her mind and take over her body. Then, i will find the most powerful being in the multiverse! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

 _Meanwhile in Crystal Tokyo…_

Sailor Pluto: Small lady?

Chibiusa: Yes

Sailor Pluto: Do you know where your mother is?  
Chibiusa: She is in the dining hall with the other scouts

Sailor Pluto: Thank you there is a great danger lurking in this timeline

Chibiusa: Who is it?

Sailor Pluto: It could be Sailor Choas

 _Chibiusas eyes widened in fear_

Sailor Pluto: We must hurry,quickly!

 _They both ran to the dining hall_

Sailor Pluto: Queen Serenity!

 _All the sailor scouts rose up to see sailor pluto_

Serenity: What is it Pluto?

Sailor Pluto: It seems that choas has entered this timeline

Sailor Mars: Im started to get that feeling too what should we do Usagi?

Serenity: we will fight back!

 _Just then everyone turns to see sailor pluto being engulfed in darkness and her eyes glowing red._

Sailor Mercury: Oh no, Serenity what do we do?  
Serenity: I'll use my rod to cleanse her from choas control!

Moon Goregous Meditation!

 _It had no affect on sailor pluto_

Choas: You think that pathetic attack like that will stop me

Chibiusa: Please sailor pluto, this isnt you(starts crying) please were your friends

Choas: I am nobodys friend!

 _Choas than grabbed one of the dimensional scissors and made a portal by cutting the air she then went through the portal and the portal vanished from sight._

Chibiusa: plse, no PLUTO!

 _Starts breaking down, crying_

Choas: Yes, i feel so much evil in this dimension, some that can destroy the entire universe, now thats what i need. However, i sense a great deal of evil in an area, let me just teleport there and see if they can kill the sailor scouts

 _Meanwhile in hell_

Frieza: dammit, we are in hell and in prison BY A MONKEY!

King Cold: dont worry lord frieza once we escape we will take over hell

Frieza: not if that damn monkey is still around, i wish i was ressurected to kill that monkey and get my revenge

 _All of a sudden, sailor pluto(choas) came out of thin air_

Frieza: Who are you?

Choas: My name is choas, i came from a different universe to hire the most powerful being i can find. I will grant him or her ressurection or power, just enough to kill those sailor brats

 _Frieza nervously looks at Cell from the other cage and lied_

Frieza: I am the strongest here nobody else

King Cold: But Lord Frieza your no…

Frieza: not the weakest yes father now shut up! However if i do your dirty deed i wanted to be granted the power to defeat a archenemy and be resurrected

Choas: If you kill my enemies known as the sailor scouts, i will grant your wish and give you the power to rule the universe and be reseurected.

 _Makes another portal_

Now follow me through this portal and you will be ressurected and be given your power to kill the sailor scouts.

 _Frieza follows chaos through the portal while King Cold is now alone in his cell._


	2. Usagi meets Frieza

**Hey guys, jcara here and i got a new chapter and i'm gonna tell u whats going on.**

 **Frieza will train for 6 months in Chaos world. Frieza wouldnt be strong enough to beat the sailor scouts so i made him much stronger to show his power and that he is the most ruthless person the scouts will ever fight. Here is Frieza's power level and no it is not as strong as the one in revival of f because he would be way too overpowered and this fanfic would only be 2 chapters:**

 **Frieza(1st form): 530,000,000**

 **Choas: 1,500,000,000**

 **Eternal Sailor Moon: 245,000,000**

 **Inner Senshi: 100,000,000 each**

 **Outer Senshi: 150,000,000 each**

 **Sailor Saturn(FP): 200,000,000**

 **Tuxedo Mask:100,000**

 **Well anyways on with the show!**

 **Chapter 2: Usagi and the Sailor Scouts meet Frieza!**

Frieza: At last, i have trained for 6 months and now i know im ready to kill those sailor scouts

Choas: Frieza, remember do not underestimate them, even tho they are just girls playing dress up, they are extremely powerful. One mistake like i did, and its over.

Frieza: Alright, take me to earth, i have some brats to kill…

Choas: Alright

 _Makes a portal to earth_

Choas: Step thro here, and you will be in earths atmosphere.

Frieza: About time, im ready to kill some brats

 _Meanwhile on present day sailor moon earth at usagis house_

Usagi: Im so bored, i dont want to do my math homwork, im tired, im hungry, i want to…

Luna: Usagi, if u dont do ur math homework how are you gonna get better at math?

Usagi: I dont want to get better at math tho

 _Luna falls anime style_

Usagi: I wonder if Mamoru is coming, i baked some cookies for him

Luna: Do they taste good?

Usagi: Of course they do! Im much better than Chibiusa in baking cookies

Luna: Speaking of chibiusa, i wonder what shes doing

Usagi: Yeah, i hope shes happy

 _The phone started to ring_

Usagi: Hello?

Rei: Usagi, DID YOU FORGET OUR STUDY SESSION FOR THE FINAL EXAM

Usagi: OH NO I COMPLETELY FORGOT

Rei: COME TO THE SHRINE RIGHT NOW

Usagi: Okay, okay ill bring my cookies there too

Rei: You baked cookies? Dont bother, nobodys gonna want them

Usagi: REI, THESE COOKIES ARE BETTER THAN UR COOKING AND I BET PEOPLE WOULD WANT THEM

 _Doorbell rings and usagi hangs up the phone_

Usagi: Oh no, its mamoru, i wonder if he can come to the shrine with us

 _Usagi opens door for mamoru_

Mamoru: Hey usa ko

 _They kiss_

Mamoru: How has the studies been going?

Usagi: Well, im going to the shrine for a study session, do you want to come, i even baked cookies!

Mamoru: Alright, lets go

Usagi: But first, i want you to try these cookies

Mamoru(sweatdrop): Uh, no thanks i just had lunch

Usagi: Oh, Rei was right my cookies are terrible(starts crying)

Mamoru: Ok, Ok, ill have one

Usagi: Oh thank you mamoru:

 _Mamoru tries one and tries to hide the disgust of the taste_

Usagi: How does it taste

Mamoru: Very good, alright, lets go

 _Meanwhile, in the skies far above the earth_

Frieza: So i have to kill a brat with blonde hair and two pigtails according to the picture. Choas said this was the city all the heroes lived in soo, time to kill them all at once

 _Frieza than started to charge up his death ball_

Civilian: Hey whats that in the sky

Usagi and Mamoru: Huh?

Another random person: Oh no its a meteor and its coming straight for us!

 _Everyone starts panicking except for usagi and mamoru_

Mamoru: Contact the girls

Usagi: Right

 _Turns on communicator_

Ami: What is it Usagi, youre late for our study session

Usagi: Theres a meteor coming straight for us, look up in the sky

 _Ami and everyone looks up in the sky_

Makoto: Holy crap, thats a big meteor

Ami: I dont think thats a meteor

Minako: Than what is it?

Ami:Meteors would be darker in color and much smaller, that looks like a little sun, so it could be something evil, alright girls,lets transform!

 _Back with Usagi_

Mamoru: Usagi, you should transform as well

Usagi: Okay  
 _She transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon_

Civilian: Its Sailor Moon!

Another person: We are saved!

 _Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!  
The attack and death ball collide_

Frieza: Whats going on!

Usagi: Wait a second this is no meteor, its an attack!

 _The girls appear_

Ami: Usagi we are here

Rei: Lets do a sailor planet attack

 _Sailor Planet Attack!_

Frieza than dodged his own death ball as it propelled itself toward him from the sailor planet attack

Usagi: Come out evil doer, we know you are there!

Frieza: Well i guess its show time

 _Frieza hovers down to the ground to show himself_

Rei: Who are you?

Ami: I thought we defeated all the evil from Choas

Usagi: Unless, you are working for choas!

Frieza: Wow, you girls are fast, i will tell you who i am

I am Lord Frieza, ive killed billions of people and destroyed all their planets

 _Everyone reacted in disgust when they heard this_

You see, i came from another dimension, choas brought me here

Rei: But wait, the only one that has the abilty to cross dimensions in sailor pluto

Frieza smiled

Usagi: Oh no

Ami: Why do you kill so many innocent lives

Frieza: Because it gives me pleasure

 _Everyone started getting very angry_

Frieza: But now that you destroyed my attack i can no longer kill you all at once

 _As Frieza took a step foward, a rose appeared in front of him_

Tuxedo Mask: You will answer your sins for the punishments you will have to fear

Frieza: and who's this pretty boy

Usagi: Tuxedo Mask!

Makoto: Alright frieza if youre so confident that you will win than take us all at once

Usagi: Yeah, we triumph over evil, we protect the innocent, we are the sailor scouts, and by the name of the moon, we will punish you

Frieza got annoyed with this line but then smiled

Frieza: For that,ill demonstrate my power to show you who you're dealing with

 _As he proceeded to point his finger at the moon everyone was wondering what he was gonna do until he shot a death beam at the moon, blowing it to shreds_

Ami: What power!

Minako: He just blew the moon with his finger

Makoto: This guy is no joke

Usagi and Mamoru were angry and horrified by his power

Usagi: If you have that much power, lets go to an area where there are no people

Frieza: Fine

 _The scouts teliported and frieza tracked them down with his scouter_

 **Welp, thats the end of this chapter, i know you guys want to see the fight but not yet!  
Read and review and i hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys jcara here, and i hope you are excited for this chapter because this is the chapter where the fight begins and hopefully this chapter aint too short for you guys so enjoy!  
**

 **Chapter 3: 1st form Frieza vs the sailor scouts**

Frieza: so this is going to be the battleground

 _Its a wasteland much like the climate when goku and vegeta fought when they first met_

Eternal Sailor Moon: You will not be forgiven for the crimes and sins youve caused, prepare to endure the true power of the sailor scouts!

Sailor Mars: People like you shouldnt be here!

Frieza: My,my what big talk for such maggots like you thinking you will protect this worthless planet _  
Frieza now clenching his fist_

Frieza: You maggots are going to die along with your pathetic planet, TIME TO DIE

 _Frieza than throws a punch at sailor moon and flew into a giant rock_

 _Sailor Jupiter tries throwing a roundhouse kick at friezas neck, it had no effect_

 _Frieza than charged an energy ball and placed it at Sailor Jupiters chest and sailor jupiter goes flying in the air_

Mercury: Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!

 _It had no effect_

Frieza: If you think an attack like that will work on me you're saddly mistaken

 _Frieza than teleported in front of mercury and headbutted her and then punched her in the stomach_

 _Blood was coughed from mercurys mouth_

 _Frieza was then gonna fire a death beam at mercury when.._

Sailor Venus: Venus Love me chain!

 _The chain wrapped around frieza and it held frieza in place_

Frieza: What the-?

Sailor Mars: Mars Flame Sniper!

 _The arrow hit frieza, frieza bursted into flames, but no effect just some ash marks_

Mars: What!?

Venus: How?! That was a direct hit!

Frieza: I said attacks like that wont work on me,

 _Frieza than fired a ki blast at the scouts and they flew in the air and hit the ground hard_

Frieza: Now to finish off this rat

 _Mercury was gone_

Frieza: Hey, where did that brat go?!

Mercury: Shine Aqua Illusion!

 _Frieza was then frozen_

Mars: Everyone together!

 _Sailor moon came back from friezas punch with blood dripping from her mouth and jupiter had a few bruises on her body_

Eternal Sailor Moon: Everyone together!

Everyone else: Right!

Eternal Sailor Moon: Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!

Sailor Mercury: Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!

Sailor Mars: Mars Flame Sniper!

Sailor Jupiter: Jupiter Oak Evolution

Sailor Venus: Venus Love and Beauty Shock!

 _All the attacks hit frieza at once, it was a direct hit!_

Sailor Mars: Did it work?

 _Frieza had slight blood dropping from his mouth_

Frieza: Im impresed, you managed to get blood out of me, however if that is the best you can do, than you will die

Sailor Venus: What do you mean?

Frieza: You see, i have three transformations that each give me a huge boost of power

Eternal Sailor Moon: Oh no

Frieza: So if i was you id give up and beg for my life

Sailor Jupiter: Never!

Sailor Mercury: We will never give up

Sailor Mars: We still have one final attack

Frieza: Well im obviously not gonna let u TRY THAT

 _Frieza than rose into the air and charged up a death ball_

Frieza: Alright, lets see if you can take this!

Eternal Sailor Moon: Everyone!

Everyone: Sailor Planet Attack!  
 _The two attacks collided and they were both struggling_

Sailor Mars: Everyone, together!

Sailor Mercury: With the power of love we will defeat you!

 _The beam than got bigger and started winning the fight, and then launched the attack at frieza_

Frieza: this cant be!

 _Frieza was absorbed into the attack_

 **Well thats it for this chapter i hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter, did frieza survive the attack? Read the next chapter to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Friezas Transformation

**Hey guys, I'm back, this is a chapter I've been looking forward to in writing. But first I have to answer a guest. People that say frieza would destroy the sailor scouts are obviously underestimating them. They actually have the power to wipe out planets just like Frieza. They took on enemies that destroyed galaxies and they can warp time and stop time whenever they like. Don't forget, Sailor Cosmos has a divine power level, maybe like Super Sayian God Goku. And also, I want this fanfic as long as possible so it won't be too short. It wouldn't be good if Frieza destroyed the earth with his finger. Remember this is only 1st form Frieza :)**

 **Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Frieza(2nd form): 2,500,000,000**

 **Chapter 4: Frieza Transforms!**

Mercury: Did we get him?

Mars: I don't know I hope he's gone

 _Frieza was still alive, with his arms in a x block position, he was a little bloody and his armor was slightly cracked_

 _Frieza than clenched his fist in anger_

Frieza: YOU WILL DIE!

 _Frieza than hovered down angrily to the ground_

E sailor Moon: Leave now and never come here again if u want to be forgiven

 _Frieza just starts laughing_

Jupiter: What's so funny?!

Frieza: I'm not even fighting at my full power and this is the best you can do! Remember I have 3 more transformations which increase my power tremendously.

Mars: Were not scared of you! We can take on anything

Frieza: Well if you really want to die you should have just gave up from the start, I will transform, but don't hesitate me

 _Frieza than bended down in a fighting stance and started glowing_

 _His sayian armor stating to crack even more until finally it fell apart_

 _Frieza now had white armor with a fancy design to it_

 _Then he started to scream as his legs got tremendous and his arms_

 _The scouts were in fear by this transformation and power_

 _His shoulders got bigger and broader and his tail got longer and bigger_

 _His head then got bigger along with his neck, his horns than pointed upward like a bull_

 _Finally he stopped and got on one knee to rest_

 _Frieza was now over 12 ft tall instead of only 5ft_

 _The scouts were trembling with this new form_

Mars: Unbelievable

Venus: What kind of guy is he?

Jupiter: This guy must be kidding!

Mercury: According to my calculations, his power went up 5 fold

Everyone else: WHAT?!

 _Friezas voice was now deeper_

Frieza: How do you like this new form, I told you I would be stronger

Venus: All you are is a monster

Frieza: So who's the first to die!

 _World Shaking!_

Frieza: What the?!

 _Deep Submerge!_

E Sailor Moon: Uranus, Neptune!

Neptune: We came as soon as we saw the moon blow up

Uranus: Yeah, looks like that guy is strong

Frieza: Pathetic!

 _The dust cleared from the attack Frieza wasn't injured or scratched at all_

Frieza: Great, more pests to deal with

Uranus: So who is this guy?

Mercury: Apparently he's from a different dimension that choas let him through

Uranus: Dammit, it's gonna be like with galaxia this fight

 **Well that it for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed and see you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Well I understand the hate going on and I guess I overestimated the scouts, how about this, sailor cosmos i say is as strong as Perfect cell which is 30 billion, I honestly don't know anymore, what do you guys think? I'll try to make it as realistic as possible because I looked up many websites who would win, DBZ or Sailor moon in an all out match or Frieza vs sailor scouts , and most people said sailor moon even tho they were DBZ fans. Dont worry, I'm gonna improve this fanfic as much as I can and keep it as realistic as possible Well alright, Chapter 5 is here!**

 **Neo Queen Serenity: 1,250,000,000**

 **Galaxia: 2,000,000,000**

 **Chapter 5: 2nd Form Frieza vs Sailor scouts**

Frieza: Lets begin

 _He threw Mercury in the air and blasted her away_

 _Venus used her Love and Beauty Shock which did nothing at all_

 _Frieza kneed Venus in the chest and blasted her to a oblivion_

Sailor Moon: Why?

 _Frieza than fired his Punishing Blaster at Sailor Mars, her clothes were ragged and she tried using Mars Flame Sniper, she missed and Frieza grabbed her by the face and kneeded her in the stomach_

 _Blood was coughed by her and Frieza continued to knee her until Jupiter used Oak Evolution on her._

 _That didn't do anything, out of annoyance, he fired a few ki blasts at her which did a lot of damage_

 _Sailor Moon used Silver Moon Therapy Kiss ok Frieza, no damage and Frieza fired a death beam at Sailor Moon in which she barley dodged_

 _Frieza than teleported it front of Sailor Moon and shot his punishing blaster at her face_

Frieza: This is getting boring, maybe I shouldn't have transformed ha ha

 _Uranus and Neptune both use their pure heart attacks, no affect at all_

 _Frieza than shot an energy ball at the two which caused them to fly in the air_

 _All the scouts were very injured, all having bruising and blood stains on their sailor uniforms and sweat on their forehead_

Frieza: THIS IS THE END!

 _Frieza was about to use his Punishing Blaster when sailor moon stepped in and held her hands outward blocking the attack_

 _She started to slowly transform into NeoQueen Serenity with a princess gown and actual angel wings_

Frieza: What is this?!

Sailor Moon: Please no more, spare my friends, take me instead if u really wish

 _Frieza just laughed and fired a death beam at Sailor Moon, she closed her eyes, thinking it was the end, until she realized she wasn't dead yet, and she realized that Sailor Mars jumped in front of the death beam to save her_

Sailor Moon(starts to cry) Why?!

Mars: You are too important to be sacrificed Usagi, you are my best friend and I can't live without you, you always make me laugh and smile, even at the worst at times

 _Mars then dies after that with her eyes closed and a hole in her chest_

Sailor moon: No,No, REI CHANNNN

Frieza: What a pity, I guess ur friends really like u don't they?

 _Sailor Moon than grabbed her tiara and used her silver crystal as her main source of power_

Frieza: what is this?

 _Her friends than was around her and held hands_

Everyone: Silver Crystal Power!

 _A beam of light was fired out of the silver crystal and went straight for Frieza_

 _Frieza blocked it not a scratch_

Neptune: It's impossible, we can't win

Uranus: If that doesn't work what will?

Jupiter: There's no way!

Frieza: Looks like this is the end of u brats!

 _He fired his death beam but just before he hits sailor moon when a figure appeared, it was Galaxia!_

Sailor Moon: Galaxia?!

Galaxia: Yes, I have came back to help, I owe you, sailor moon

Sailor Moon: Do you think you can defeat him?

Galaxia: I don't know

 _Galaxia than walked up to Frieza with an angry glare_

Frieza: So, another pest to kill

Galaxia: Chaos has sent u here hasn't she?

Frieza: That's none of ur business

Galaxia: Then I'm gonna beat it out of you

Frieza: Don't be serious, you can't kill me

 _Galaxia than used her whip to try to smash Frieza, Frieza dodged it and formed a ki blast in her stomach, but she retaliated and head butted Frieza HARD_

 _Then Galaxia got her sword and tried cutting Frieza, Frieza dodged this and punched Galaxia hard enough to be sent flying into a mountain. Frieza than teleported behind Galaxia and impaled her with his horns_

 _Sailor Moon: Galaxia NO!_

 _Galaxia: Sailor Scouts, take my power, all of u will become Galactic Sailor Scouts_

 _In her last dying breath she gave her power to the sailor scouts_

 _They all began to transform_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, i'm here with another chapter, by the way, im going on vacation with my family over spring break so i can't publish chapters for the next week. I hope you guys like this next chapter.**

 **Galactic Inner Sailor Scouts: 2,000,000,000 each**

 **Galactic Eternal Super Sailor Moon: 4,000,000,000**

 **Galactic Uranus and Neptune: 3,000,000,000 each**

 **Frieza(2nd form and full power): 3,500,000,000**

 **Punishing Blasters: 3,750,000,000**

 **Chapter 6: The Galactic Sailor Scouts**

 _The Sailor Scouts began to all have wings like eternal sailor moon except with their own color_

 _They all have their zodiac signs on their foreheads and they all had now different attacks_

 _Mercury Aqua Surge!_

 _Jupiter Electric Bomber!_

 _Venus Beautiful Kiss Rockener!_

 _Uranus Hurricane Tycoon!_

 _Neptune Marine Surge!_

 _Silver Lunar Moonlight Love!_

 _All of this hit Frieza and it made him fly into a giant rock_

 _Frieza was bloody and confused of what was happening_

Frieza: How?! They were nothing a minute ago!

Mercury: this power is incredible, i didn't think this power from Galaxia would be so good

Venus: Yeah, ive never felt this power ever.

Uranus: Its so much power than before.

Sailor Moon: This is apparently only half my power and i feel so much power within me.  
Frieza: Well then, i guess i have to use my full power in this form!

Frieza: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _Frieza's eyes shine with red and his muscles started to get bigger and legs got bigger as well_

Frieza: How about this?! AHHH!

 _Frieza charged at the scouts and punched Sailor Mercury across the face, she then formed a frozen blast and smacked it on his face_

 _Frieza shot his Punishing Blaster at mercury, direct hit_

 _Jupiter used Electric Bomber and paralyizes Frieza, Frieza kneels on one knee and has some lightning circulating his body_

 _Jupiter kicks and punches him repeaditly while Neptune and Uranus prepare their combo attacks_

 _Frieza manages through the paralysis, grabs Jupiter and started squeezing her tightly( like with Gohan and Cell, Bojack, and Shishami)_

 _Uranus and Neptune use their attack on Frieza, Frieza lets go of Jupiter and blocks the attack_

 _He fires multiple death beams at the scouts, they all ran to cover_

Sailor Moon: Mercury what should we do?

Mercury: We should wait for the right moment until he stops

 _Frieza repeatedly fired death beams everywhere_

Frieza: Where are you brats?!

 _Silver Lunar Moonlight Love!_

 _It hits Frieza in the back_

Frieza: Why you, look what you've done to my back!

 _He fires a Punishing Blaster at Sailor Moon, she blocks it, dust flys everywhere_

Everyone: SAILOR MOON!

 _Frieza laughs, thinking that he won, however, the dust cleared and sailor Moon was still alright_

Frieza: What?! How can anyone be that strong impossible for a brat!?

Sailor Moon: You shouldn't underestimate us, we defeated all evil in this dimension and we aren't afraid to do the same to you!

 _Frieza thought to himself, maybe I did underestimate these girls too much, if choas is serious I should transform again soon and see how that goes_

Uranus: If you're not going to attack than I will

 _Uranus charged at Frieza and tried roundhouse kicking Frieza, however, Frieza blocked it and shot a ki blast at her face_

Frieza: How about we take this to the next level

 _Frieza started to smile_

Frieza: Because you brats are just on my level, I'm going to transform

Sailor Moon: We are ready, we will never give up!

Frieza: Alright then, if you insist!

 _Frieza started to have a reddish dark aura around him_

 _Friezas shoulder pads went straight over his arms, horns came from his back and his head widened greatly, to the point where his nose was flattened and disappeared, the back of his head went backwards and had spikes coming out of it_

 _Frieza got a little bigger and his tail got slightly bigger_

 _Frieza was done, he is now in his third form_

 **Frieza(3rd form): 5,000,000,000**

 **Well that's it for this chapter I hope u guys enjoyed!**


End file.
